


heart and soul.

by snyland



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - mafiatale, Bara Sans, Big Sans, F/M, Kinda, Mobtale - Freeform, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, also this is the longest i have ever written in like four years BYE, mafiatale, so many pet names........., sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snyland/pseuds/snyland
Summary: Drat-- over an hour late. He wasn’t going to be happy.If he hadn’t already gone out looking for you, that is.





	heart and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I read this Really Good mafiatale fic today. check it out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737445). it inspired me to write this.
> 
> pls comment if you like it!! and if you want me to continue this lemme know, i guess? 
> 
> also here's [my tumblr](https://snyland.tumblr.com/). i'm always open to questions!! uvu (i'll try to update grocery store fic soon btw i promise)

“So, hows about it, dollface?” he purrs, a lewd smirk on his face. “You wanna take me up on my offer or what?” 

You’ve braced yourself against the wet, brick wall of one of the buildings-- it had been raining today. You had simply just wanted to go out and get a few things while the rain stopped. A quick errand, and then you’d go back home and snuggle your beloved until you’d fallen asleep. 

“I told you already, you don’t know who you’re talkin’ to, bud. You better get on outta here before you regret it.” 

The man, a human sleeze of a gentleman with slicked back black hair and what was obviously a hand-me-down suit, lets out what you assume is a drunken drawl of a laugh. He reeks of booze, and is obviously some mafia gangster wannabe. 

Nothing like the man you bound yourself too. 

“C’mon, hon-- throw me a bone here.” he says. You turn away from him, and check your pocket watch. 

Drat-- over an hour late. He wasn’t going to be happy. 

If he hadn’t already gone out looking for you, that is.

“Please, I just… wanna go home. I have a husband, and a child, so… please go before--” you’re cut off by the sound of a car turning down the street, parking and the tell-tale sounds of the door opening and closing rather violently. 

Your heart drops. This was about to get ugly. 

Especially if your literal monster of a husband has anything to say about it.

The creep is yanked down to the floor by his ankle via magic. He yelps, about to say something else stupid, probably, but a foot pressed to his back shuts him up. 

**“say another fuckin’ word and yer’ done for, pal.”**

You take a few steps back. Have to give him room to do his work, after all. 

Sans Aster is probably one of the biggest monsters in the city outside of Asgore himself. He was also the most powerful, second only to said goat. 

He was big. At least 6’5’’. He had broad shoulders and the biggest, thickest biseps you’d ever seen on a man, human or monster. At first, you didn’t quite understand, seeing as how he’s a skeleton, but you quickly got an understanding of how his body worked, especially after marrying him. 

He was wearing a white dress shirt with the top three buttons undone, a pair of black slacks and his favorite brown shoes. And, of course, there was his handy pistol strapped to his hip.

Your husband looks at you with those glowing white eyelights you fell in love with. **“you alright, sugar? he didn’t hurt you none, did he?”**

You shake your head. “I’m fine, Big Blue. Not a scratch on me.”

He chuckles, **“that's my girl.”**

You look down to the creep, crossing your arms across your chest. “See? I warned you.” 

He look terrified, the poor bastard. He didn’t say a word, just layed there. He must have realized who Sans was when he heard his voice. Well, at least he was trying to be smart now.

Too little too late, though.

**“paps is in the car. he’ll take ya home.”** Sans says. 

“What about you?” you ask him and he chuckles.

**“i have some… business to take care of with our new friend here.”** his expression darkens and twists into that grin you hated to love so damn much. 

“Okay,” you say. You know there’s no stopping him now, so you don’t bother. You just let your man do what he will. 

Besides, Papyrus is alway good company.

You calmly walk towards the car and get inside, and after Sans gives him the signal, Papyrus drives you both home. 

* * *

You and Papyrus spend the night with your daughter. Courier was at the very tender age of five, and she was learning how to count. She also loved to draw. You spend time with her a drink some wine while Papyrus makes dinner. Since you taught him how to properly cook, he’d become quite skilled. Admittedly, you’d given yourself a pat on the back when he successfully cooked a meal that was not only edible, but actually tasted good.

“And then, this is me,” your child says pointing to what she was drawing, “and that’s Uncle Papaya,” you giggle at the name she gave Papyrus, “and that's you!” 

You smile. “Where’s your father?” you ask. 

“I didn’t draw Papa yet… he’s hard to draw. Really wide… too big.” she pouts. 

Papyrus snickers… and honestly, you do too. 

**“what’s this about me bein’ too big?”**

You all jolt at the sound of Sans’ voice, and you smile upon seeing him. 

His shirt is, somehow, clean… and also a peach color. You’re the only one who seems to notice. 

“Papa!” Courier yells, getting up and running to her father, hugging one of his legs. He lets out a booming laugh, and picks her up. 

“heya, pumpkin. you okay?” 

“Mmhmm! Grandpa watched me until Uncle Papaya came home with Mama… and then he fell asleep upstairs.”

He chuckles, moving into the living room to sit with you. **“well, he does lots of work for mr. dreemurr. he’s probably real tired.”**

She pouts. “Yeah… I guess.” 

You feel strangely guilty about the sad look on her face. Had you just stayed home… 

Suddenly, your husband has put his arm around you and you daughter is running down the hall to the bathroom. He pulls you closer and cups your cheek lovingly. You relax under his gaze and touch-- he had this ability to make you better and less stressed by the simplest of actions. 

**“are you okay, love?”** he asks, his voice quiet. He’s still worried about earlier, isn’t he? Well…

“I’m fine, dreamboat. Really. Don’t worry so much.” 

**“mmm…”** he hums, then places a quick kiss on your lips. **“i know you said you were physically alright before, but…”**

“Sans.” you say, “I told you. I’m fine. 100%.” 

His arms wrap around your waist, practically pulling you into his lap. **“mmm… okay. whatever you say, gorgeous.”**

You giggle, kissing his cheek. “Hey, c’mon…” you’re blushing like mad. Normally you aren't affected by his pet names, but that expression on his face, the look in his eye sockets… 

He was ogling you hard right now, and you knew he only had one thing on his mind. 

You should have known he’d be like this when he got home. The more intense violence sets of his magic (and more importantly, his lust) like no other. 

You brace your hand against his chest. “ _Later,_ after dinner.” you say.

He purrs lowly, winking at you.

* * *

You sit at your vanity, brushing out your hair. You want to look nice for Sans when he comes up, even if he’s just going to end up destroying you like he always does.

You look to a picture taped to the mirror, up in the corner. Its you and Sans on your wedding day. You’re standing under a beautiful skylight, kissing like lovers what had been apart for many years. The stars shine above you both, the only thing brighter than them is the love you two have for each other. 

You smile. You find it almost ridiculous that you hated monsters at one point in your life. You were just another soul tainted by the words of men who could not see monsters for who they truly were-- people. 

It was ironic, really, that you’d end up falling in love with not just any monster, but the only monster in all of Ebbot to have just about as much power over the streets as Asgore Dreemurr himself.

Of course, while Sans ran his own operation, he did have a truce with Asgore. They shared control of the city together, and did their best to make lives better for both the humans and monsters living in the city… even if some of Sans’ methods were a lot more violent than Asgore would have personally liked. 

You sigh. You had had that conversation with him so many times. It always ended up becoming an argument. 

Eventually you learned. He was stuck in his ways, and if he wants people to be scared of him, then fine. As long as he still loved you and Courier, that’s all that matters to you now. 

The door opens, shuts, and locks all in one motion. There is also the sound of someone removing his belt. 

He smile, pointedly not looking at him, rather at your own reflection in the mirror.

A strong arm circles your waist. **“hello, sexy,”** his deep, baritone voice purrs right into your ear. **“who you gettin’ all dolled up for?”** he asks in jest.

“There’s only one man who I make myself look pretty for,” you say, turning to him, “and lucky for me, he decided he wanted to marry me.” 

He chuckles, swooping down and claiming your lips. You sigh dreamily into his mouth, wrapping your arms around his neck. He picks you up from your seat, and carries you bridal style to the bed, not letting up for even a second with his kissing. 

You’re laid flat under him, and he wastes no time in grinding down against you, causing you to moan. He pulls back to allow you to breathe for a moment, and he takes a second to admire you. 

**“man… did i get lucky or what?”** he purrs, **“ _fuck_ , i love this robe on you.”** You were wearing a baby blue silk robe that came down to your knees. Very simple, the only detail was the first letter of your first name stitched into the right side pocket. Sans had it custom tailored to you and gave it to you for your birthday last year. “ **but… i think it would look much better on our floor, baby girl.”** he toys with the string a bit.

“You’re a big boy. Take it off yourself.” you say, knowing full well what you’re wearing underneath.

He takes your advice, opening up the robe and casting it aside, only to find that you were stark naked underneath, your body on display to him. 

Sans groans. **“fuck, you god damn tease…”** he dives right in as you make quick work of his dress shirt. He grabs one of your breasts, his kissing now much more aggressive than it had been before. He purrs, the bulge in his pants becoming more obvious as he pressed himself to you again. You moan, trying to push his pants down with your heel. He chuckles, getting the message and pulling back and stripping himself down in a such a way you feel like he’s trying to make you go insane. 

You eye him up and down, keeping an eye on every inch of him, from ecto to bone, and end up staring at his black boxers and the barely shining through magical cyan phallus that was his dick all bulged up inside his underwear. 

Your staring is noticed by your husband quickly, and he removes his boxers and his cock comes springing out. It was a thick, girthy thing-- after all, a big man has to have a big dick for proportions sake. There were a few ridges on the shaft, and it had a big, bulbous head. Sans makes a sound that you can only describe of a mixture of a growl and a groan, and he change the position so you’re both laying headboard to footboard. He takes your legs and puts them over his shoulders. He braces himself on his forearms, kissing your jawline. **“ready, baby girl?”** he asks, his voice soft with tender and care, giving you a chance a back out if you wanted. 

“Mmm…” you hum, feeling the hovering of his head just a hair’s breadth away from you. Normally you’d tell him to lube up, but… you were so wet at this point you didn’t think he’d need to. “I’m ready, Big Blue. Destroy me.” 

And it was like those words were the switch he needed because he pushed forward with no hesitation. 

You let out a cry of pleasure, gripping the bed sheets. No matter how many times you made love with him, you always were stretched so wide by his massive phallus-- it was like the first time you took him fully, every damn time. 

He pushes in slowly, filling you up more and more with every inch. **“fuck, you feel so good,”** he moans out your name, **“ngh… oh yeah, _fuhhh-huck…_ ” **

“Ah… _Sans~...!_ ” you gasp as you hit his base, his whole cock buried inside you. He growls, leaning head down and licking all over your breast. He’s busying himself while you adjust to his size, keep the pleasure going. 

He sucks and nips and licks, causing you to moan out in pleasure. He bites down on the side of your breasts, causing you to make a startled moan, which he licks up and promises will be fine later. 

Slowly, he starts moving his hips back-- then he pushes forward again. Slowly, you both make a rhythm that satisfies him, but also gets you off.

**“nnngh… _fuck_ , baby…”** he says, leaning into to kiss you. **“fuck… sugar, _please_ , touch me,”** he begs, **“i need to feel your hands on my body.”**

You reach up and stroke your hands over his skull and the back of his neck. He groans, **“lower. oh, god, fuck, lower. please.”** you glide your hands over his body, before stop at his sides and moving to his stomach-- ectoplasm, like his phallus. In fact, most of his body that wasn’t bone plating was ecto. You rub his belly just the way he likes it-- in slow, wide circles. 

That encourages him to go faster. **“oh yeah, _right there_ , baby, right there… fuuuhhhh-hck _yeah…_ ” **

You rubbing circles in his belly and moving in time with his hips slowly became harder and harder. He was basically fucking you like an animal now-- normally, your try to keep your voice down. You don’t wanna bother any of the other house residents, but…

With that way that he’s moving right now, so jagged and sharp and desperate, the house may as well be empty. 

“Oh, Sans, ah--- yes, _yes_ , that feels so good, please, harder, _harder…!_ ” You’re lost in the heat of the moment. With every thrust you lose yourself more.

_**“i love you.”** _

You startle a bit. He never said that during sex. He usually waited until after. 

**“god, fuck, i love you so, so fucking much!”** he says,  thrusting into you like a wild man, **“i didn’t know i could love this much. god, fuck, you’re so fuckin’ perfect.”** he rains praises down on you, his eyelights turning to wide, blown out hearts. 

Well _that_ was new. 

**“say it, please.”** he begs, **“please. i need to hear you say it.”**

“S-Sans…”

**“say it. please…”**

“I-- I love you, t-too,” you say quietly. 

**“no.”** he thrusts into you harshly, **“louder. say it louder. i want everyone to hear you.”**

Distantly, you can hear the sound of a car leaving the driveway. Papyrus must have taken Courier out. 

“I love you, Sans.” you say, louder. 

**“again.”** he commands, **“say it _again._ ” **

“I love you, Sans…!” you cry out as he hits your pleasure spot.

**“yeah, that's it baby… again… keep saying it…”**

“F-Fuck-- I love you, Sans-- S-Saaaans~!” you barely manage to get it out, since at that very moment you have the most powerful orgasm of your life. Sans growls, somehow picking up his pace more, fucking you until he too finishes with a cry of your name. 

He collapses on top of you, his cock still inside you. He’s spewing cum like a fire hose, and he takes a second to finish. You stroke the top of his skull, letting him enjoy his orgasm. Once he’s done, he rolls over beside you.

You both lay in silence, enjoying your afterglows together. 

**“heh…”** he chuckles, **“so hows that for spicing up our sex life?”**

You sigh. “It was wonderful, love. I enjoyed it greatly.”

He pulls you close to him, snuggling into you. **“heh… yeah, me too.”**

“You paid Johnny, right?” 

**“course i paid him. after roughing him up a bit for show and pulling him into an alley.”**

“He’s a good actor. He honestly look terrified of you.” 

He chuckles, kissing your shoulder. **“heh… maybe. or maybe i actually did scare him shitless. who knows.”**

“...Sans?”

**“mmm? yeah, baby doll?”**

“I love you.”

He purrs, placing a hand on your stomach. **“i love you too, love bug.”**


End file.
